Secrets Revealed?
by padfoot4eva
Summary: note passing fic! MWPP and Lily! Completely silly! Just give it a try! Hopefully it makes you laugh! R&R!
1. Default Chapter

  
A/N: okay this is really stupid but I feel the need to post it I happen to like it but hey to if you don't well poo on you! So here goes!

Disclaimer!!!!! I do not own harry potter if I did I would be rich and off living somewhere pretty instead of Houston , Texas which I swear is a very bad place to live so NEVER VISIT IT SUX! But most of you live in britian land so you probably don't know where Houston is unless of course ya'll are a lot smarter than us Americans which I think you are cuz ya'll don't sit on your fat 'arses' all day watching tv and eat mc donalds and then sue them for making you fat. Okay sorry I am rambling… on with the fic!

James-

I know something you don't know!

Sirius

Sirius-

And?

James

James-

You are gunna want to know this

Sirius 

James-

Padfoot is right you'll love this

Remus

Remus- 

Don't tell me you know too!

James

James-

You are correct my fine-feathered-friend!

Remus

Remus-

Jamie doesn't have feathers, or am I missing something?

Sirius

Sirius-

No it just sounds funny, doesn't it?

Remus-

Yeah it does!

Sirius

Sirius-

Moving on! And don't call me Jamie!

James 

James-

Lily knows!

Sirius

Sirius-

What do I know?

Lily

Lily-

How did you get this note?

Remus

Remus-

James gave it to me

Lily

James-

James! (lol)

Sirius

Sirius-

Well forgive me for wanting to know!

James

Sirius-

Wait you said you wouldn't tell!

Lily

Lily-

I lied

Sirius

Lily-

Not a very nice person is he?

Remus

Remus-

Nope!

Lily

Lily-

Hey!

Sirius

Sirius-

Tell me!

James

James-

Not until you ask her!

Remus

Remus-

FINE!

James

Lily-

Will you go out with me? J 

James

Remus-

Look! Prongs put a smiley face!

Sirius

Sirius-

It's Mr. Romance!

Remus

Rem & Sir-

SHE SAID YES!!! J 

James

James-

I am going to ignore the fact that you put my name last 

Sirius

James-

_I_ am going to ignore the sexual implications in that smiley face seeing as you used it to ask Lily out

Remus

Rem & Sir-

SHE SAID _YES_!

James

James-

_Really?                                                 _           ( A/N: this is sarcastic just to let u 

Remus                                                                                              know)

Remus-

Yes I did!

Lily

James-

My name is still last L

Sirius

_Sir _& Rem-

Now you have to tell me! Sirius I put your name first so … SHUT-UP! Sorry Remus but it had to be done

James

James-

It's okay, I know it does take a lot of effort to get Siri to be normal… actually never mind, I forgot, Sirius is never normal 

Remus

James-

Ok here is my BIG secret that you have been begging me to tell you… it is dun dun dun dun… … … 

Sirius

Sirius-

Geez the suspense is just _killing _me ( I am rolling my eyes but you can't see that)

James

 Remy & James-

Snape has a wedgie! Look at it!

Sirius

Sirius-

Eeeeeeeeeeewwwwwwwwwww!!!! I did _not_ need to know that! Oh yeah and thanks for putting _my_ name last you LOSER!

James

Sirius-

I am going to ignore the fact that you were actually _looking_ at Snape's _wedgie_. That is so gross!

Remus

You two prats-

Now I feel _really_ loved

Sirius

Sirius-

Wait I thought you were going to tell him what it told you and Rem?

Lily

Sirius-

So did I

Remus

Remy & Lily-

I'm not that mean!

Sirius

Sirius-

Oh yes you are!

James

James you prat-

I am pretending I didn't read that!

Sirius

Remus-

What did Lily tell you? 

James

James-

That she fancied you but you know that now that you two are going out, congrats by the way!

Remus

Everybody who will ever read this note-

OH YEAH! POO ON EVERYONE SHE LIKES **_ME_**! NOT ANYONE ELSE BUT ME!

James

James-

NO DUH!

Sirius

Sirius-

I think someone needs to get a-hold of themselves

Remus

Remus-

Who?

James

James-

YOU!

Lily

Lily-

Sorry

James

James-

Good puppy, you do everything I say!

Lily

Lily-

I am the puppy Lily!

Sirius

Siri-

Then sit and be good instead of throwing spit-balls at your cousin!

Remy

Remy-

Ha ha ha death to Bellatrix!

Siri

                                                            (ironic huh?) 

ok I hope you liked that if I get ten reviews I'll put another one of these up if I don't well it's your loss I have a whole 6 notebooks full of these little thingys but it is so hard to find time to get them online!


	2. Sparkly ink?

A/N:  Here it is another note passing fic! Why? Cuz you guys were all nice enough to review and if you haven't reviewed, do it! It is really nice and not really hard and I am sure that as a writer, which I hope some of you are, you know how great it is to get reviews, … so… REVIEW! Ok all my note passing fics have titles and they all have question marks, go figure! But I don't wanna change the title that I already have and I don't wanna post it separately so just ignore the title it has nothing to do with this fic! (this is rated pg-13 for very mild drug references)

Disclaimer: why do I have to do this every chapter? I don not own Harry Potter! Do I sound like J.K. Rowling?!? No!

**Sparkly Pens?**

****

Guys-

Hi!  
-Lily

Sirius & Remus-

I'm bored!

-James

James-

Do something productive!

-Remus

James-

Like sleeping!

-Sirius

Sirius-

Since when is sleeping productive?

-James

James-

Since we found life on Mars!

-Sirius

Sirius-

We haven't found life on Mars

-Remus

Remus-

Oh

-Sirius

Sirius & Remus-

I am still bored!

-James

James-                                                                    (somehow that sounds wrong 

My quill has sparkly ink!                                          but it isn't meant to be so just

-Sirius                                                                      ignore it)

Guys-

You should be paying attention!

-Lily

Sirius-

Your quill has sparkly ink? What are you smoking?

-Remus

Sirius-

And where can I get some?

-James

Guys-

STOP IGNORING ME!

-Lily

Lily-

What's up? 

-Remus

Everyone-

What did ya'll get on the quiz our 'oh so evil' Defense Professor passed back? I got an 'E'

-Sirius

Sirius-

I got an 'O'

-Remus

Rem' & Sir'-

Rem' you would get an 'O'. I got an 'E'

-James

James-

I got a 'P'! I hate Defense! I think Remy is the only one who likes it!      (a little OC I know but oh well so sue me)

-Lily                                                                                                     

Lil-

I'm sorry

-James 

Lily-

I like Defense 

-Sirius

Sirius-

NOT HELPING!

-Lily

Guys-

All randomness aside but do they really sell sparkly ink? WHY?!?

-Remus

Remus-

I made it!

-Sirius

Sirius-

You made your own ink? Sparkly ink?!?

-Lily

Sirius-

What posesd you to make sparkly ink?

-James

James-

Do you know how to spell?

-Remus

Remus-

It's a hard word! 

-James

James-

No it isn't, possessed, there you go

-Remus

Rem'-

I hate you

-James

Sirius-

Why _did_ you make sparkly ink?

-Lily

Sirius-

Besides the fact that you are insane

-Remus

Rem' and Lily-

I made sparkly ink cuz I was bored at home and it made my mom mad so it was really fun!

-Sirius

Guys-

Let's play Truth or Dare!

-James

James- 

In the middle of Defense? Doubtful

-Remus

Remus-

I sense ulterior motives, HIDE ME!

-Sirius

Sirius-

_HOW!?! _Must I remind you that we are in the middle of a class I can't _hide you_, even if I wanted to, which I DON'T. 

-Remus

Lily-

HIDE ME!

-Sirius

Sirius-

Excuse me?

-Lily

Guys-

Why is Sirius eating his textbook?

-Lily

Remus-

Sirius has gone into one of those _moods_ again

-James

James-

Only because of you!

-Remus

Remus-

There is only one way to calm him down…

-James

James-

And that would be…?

-Lily

James-

Yes please enlighten us

-Remus

Rem' & Lily-

 He needs … CHOCOLATE!!

-James

James-

I fail to see how giving him more _sugar_ will make him calm down

-Remus

James-

This is assuming that you even _have_ chocolate

-Lily

Lily-

As a matter of fact I happen to have some chocolate frogs hidden in my book bag for just such an occasion!

-James

James-

You keep chocolate frogs handy incase Sirius gets hyper in Defense?

-Remus

Remus-

Yup! Here give him some!

-James

James- 

Okay…

-Remus

Sirius-

Here James wants you to eat this

-Remus

James-

I bet you 10 galleons that this _doesn't_ work

-Lily

My Friendly Companions-

Thank you for restoring my normalcy. I am feeling the soothing feelings of serenity and peace flowing around me. Good tidings to you all and good day.

-Sirius

Guys-

?!?!?

-Remus

My Friendly Companions-

I forgot to tell you in my previous message, but to prove my newfound connection with tranquility I intend to stay silent for the remainder of the class period, once again, good day.

-Sirius 

Guys- 

Again…. ?!?!?!?!?

-Remus

                                                                               ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

James & Lily –

He has been completely silent for the last 20 minutes, he hasn't even moved an inch I swear I have just witnessed the impossible

-Remus

Lily-

You owe me 10 galleons

-James

Hope you liked it! Please review! I am going to have to get like 20 reviews to post again so REVIEW! 

Thanks to:

 Socks the Leader- glad you thought it was so funny! It was fun to write!

 George luver- I didn't notice I changed the names, well I assume they had nicknames for each other besides Moony, Padfoot, and Prongs

 Thorn- Glad you thought it was funny! 

Bombshell- I'm SIRIUSLY glad you enjoyed it! Be happy you're the one that made me want to post more!


End file.
